


No Catch Up Necessary

by Syrus



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-28
Updated: 2010-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrus/pseuds/Syrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Penny's nighttime visits to Sheldon's room were just what they seem?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Catch Up Necessary

No Catch Up Necessary

She knew this whole thing going on was crazy, but she couldn't help herself. She couldn't stop. This evening she told herself that she was going to stop this madness, since she was sure it all wouldn't go anywhere, that she was wasting her time, that it was all for nothing...but she needed this.  

She wasn't sure why, but she did. She threw her covers off and got out of bed. She couldn't resist for the life of her. Maybe the excitement of it all is partly what drove her. She grabbed the spare key and then quietly made her way across the hall. The first time she'd come was when she was obsessed with Age of Conan, and that was how she'd gotten the idea in the first place.

How it all had changed from her receiving reluctant advice on playing MMORPGs to her…receiving other things was anyone's guess. This was just insanity. Strange how she thought this as she slipped into the apartment across from hers and then tip toed to his room. As strange as she felt about this whole situation, she supposed the man she was paying the unannounced visit to matched her weirdness with no contest.

She opened the door as silently as possible, but then again, by now, she had it down to a science. She saw him all cocooned in his blankets just like she expected. Not for long. She crept to his side and then sat on the bed next to him. As soon as he detected the change in distribution of weight on the bed, he shot up and began to yell, "Danger, danger."

Penny anticipated him, and clamped a hand over his mouth mid first danger, and waited for him to calm. She let go when he stopped struggling, but this time was shorter than before, as his surprise with her being in his room in the middle of the night was obviously diminishing with repeated returns.

"Penny…again?" Sheldon said quietly, rubbing his eyes and looking at her in shock.

He used to ask her what she was doing in his room, but now it seemed that he finally got the picture. She smirked at him and replied, "Come on, now. You know you like it."

As she scooted a little closer to him, he made a kind of whining noise and said, "What I like is regular circadian rhythms, but you seem intent in even disrupting that part of my life."

Her smirk just grew as she lifted a finger and pressed it against his lips, murmuring, "Shhh…"

She drew that finger down his chin and then his neck in a slow and seductive way, and it got her the desired effect. His complaints ceased and he was silent as his eyes were drawn to her. Just what she wanted. If only she could have this kind of power over him in their every day lives at times. Oh well, Penny decided she would just take what she could get. And, honestly, she felt as though she was getting an excellent deal.

She then decided to be bold, not wasting any time as she threw back his covers and then straddled his lap, locking his lips in a hot kiss. He was now getting the hang of this kissing thing, as the first time she'd tried, he'd been extremely stiff and largely unresponsive. Now he at least thought to wrap his arms around her in an embrace and allow his lips to be soft and pliant for her.

He wasn't much use in leading kisses, but he'd grown accustomed to receiving them at least. She didn't mind, being the big ol' five that she was. She pushed her tongue into his mouth and rubbed it against his in a slow and sensual way that drove her nuts. Something about his warmth, and the taste of him, and the fact that this was Sheldon, of all people, for gods sake! That really got her.

 

It was even a wonder that she was allowed in his room at all, let alone during impromptu visits in the middle of the night, in addition to being allowed such liberties with him. Looking back on the man she knew, this boggled her mind. This was wrong in so many ways, but she couldn't stop. She wouldn't.

 

She settled herself more comfortably in his lap as they continued to kiss, and she began to unbutton his pajama top. On touching his chest, she decided to add a slight roll of her hips, as she felt him beginning to harden under her attentions. As above 'carnal desires' as Sheldon thought himself, his body spoke otherwise.

 

And Penny definitely took joy in proving Sheldon wrong in something. And, honestly, Sheldon wouldn't allow these nightly visits to continue if he didn't get some enjoyment out of it. She would not let these opportunities go to waste, that was for sure.

 

She quickly threw off her own top and then pushed his pajama shirt completely off. She pressed herself closer to him and then began to slowly kiss and lick her way down his chin and neck. He let his head loll back just slightly, inviting her attentions. This was also a huge improvement over the first time she'd tried doing this. He had a near meltdown over how unhygienic it was for her to be doing that.

Good thing she didn't pay him any mind and just kept on going. She then kissed her way to his ear and she whispered, "Come on, Sheldon…we talked about this last time."

She underlined her words with a darting lick over his ear, and he gasped. She felt his hands shake as they moved up her back and clumsily undo her bra clasp.

"Mmm…that's it." She murmured back encouragingly, moving to take his lips again as she let her bra fall to the floor.

She began to then kiss her way down his chest, deciding to reward him for his progress in these matters. She licked at one of his nipples as she began to tug down his pajama bottoms, earning herself a soft hitched breath. Oh, she'd be getting more out of him by the time she was done, that was for sure.

She softly rubbed at the tent that was in his underwear and looked up at him, smirking at the way his eyes were shut and how he was softly panting under her attentions. She couldn't wait any more. She pulled off her panties and she teasingly worked her fingers under the band of his underwear, whispering, "I want you, Sheldon."

When he opened his eyes and made eye contact with her, she found his eyes to be dark and intense as he whispered back, "Penny…"

He allowed her to pull off his last article of clothing and she wasted no time in positioning herself on top of him. The insanity of the situation was driven from her mind as she began to move, moaning softly as she locked him in another kiss. His hands gripped her tightly at her hips, and he surprised her as actually attempted to kiss her back this time.

Perhaps an old dog really can learn new tricks. His movements with his tongue were shy, but appreciated nonetheless. She then tried to move faster on him, not wanting either of them to wait longer than was necessary. Even if Sheldon wouldn't admit to his needs, she wasn't going to deny her own. She then tucked her head into a comfortable position at the crook of his shoulder and breathed in his clean scent.

Finally she felt him shudder and moan softly into her ear, and this is what finally pushed her over the edge as well. She moaned in return and tried to burrow her face into his shoulder as she did, loving his warmth. For a long moment, neither of them moved, and he just held her close to him. This was admittedly one of her favorite parts of these nighttime visits.

Most of her ex boyfriends just kinda rolled over after the act and fell asleep. It was nice to just be held and appreciated like this. Sure, she and Sheldon never talked about how these visits affected their relationship, since the both of them seemed to have silently agreed that they still were friends. Just friends. Did Penny want more with Sheldon?

He did have a special gift of getting on her nerves like no one she'd ever known in her life, but he also saw her as more than a pretty face. In the beginning, spending time with just him was a bit like pulling teeth, but the more time that they spent together, the more they got to understand each other. And, to tell the truth, for all his weirdness and rules, she genuinely like spending time with him.

She liked these quiet moments with him, even if they hadn't agreed they were in any sort of relationship. Maybe it would be doing herself an inservice to hope for something more, when Sheldon had even gone as far as denying he had any sexual needs and desires. When he couldn't even admit he has any such desires, how would he even want to be in a relationship?

She'd proved him wrong on the first account already, so there was a chance she could prove him wrong on the second. Well, no need to rush. She was still having fun with this, and if anything else happens, it would happen in its own time. She finally, although reluctantly, shifted off of him to look for her clothes.

Usually Sheldon chattered on softly about how she'd destroyed his sleep once again as he dressed, and it always made her smile because he never spoke with any sort of bite in his tone, but this time, he dressed silently. When she looked back to his face, she saw that same thoughtful look she found there when he was working through a particularly puzzling physics problem.

When they were both dressed, she wondered if she should just leave, since that's what she usually did after these visits, but she hesitated this time. She wasn't sure why she hesitated, but she did. He finally spoke softly and shyly, "After copious amount of consideration on the fact of your repeated visits to my room at odd hours without express permission from me…I have decided to allow you permission to be in my room whenever you wish, as you would not likely accept a different conclusion from me anyway."

Penny then grinned, and spoke in slight disbelief, "Really?"

The look on his face then was just so adorably vulnerable, she just wanted to wrap him up in a warm hug and squeeze him tight. At his affirmative nod, she didn't restrain herself, moving forward to do just that. He wasn't the best at hugs yet either, but he was trying to improve, patting her back softly. She hummed lightly as they stayed close to each other.

"I, in fact, would not oppose you remaining now…if you want." He added, speaking into her hair, "My sleep schedule would only be further perturbed if you left at this time."

And that warmed her heart in a way that no one had managed to do in her life. If she'd learned anything over the time she'd known Sheldon, it was how to interpret all of the many words he said. And now? He was telling her, "Stay, Penny. Stay with me."

And she would. She moved to meet his eyes and softly said, "I want to stay."

"Logical decision." He added, and it made her giggle.

* * *


End file.
